Wiki.theppn:Community Portal
The forums are the main hub for community activity for the tracker. Wiki.theppn:Notices - Please pay attention, various notices will be posted here when needed. Archives Archive 1 # More Categories # Interwiki from Wikimedia projects # Lyrics Sites? # Vandalism # MediaWiki upgrades # projecthello.com lyrics site is down again # Navigation Box # Amazon Links # T&C Bomber # Site wide css # Templates # Gravure # Spaaaam # Upcoming releases # New Licence # Suggestion! # Non-English characters in titles. # New pages Campaign for Product Pages - help needed! As you've probably noticed, most album and single pages are categorized under the categories Album and Single, respectively. Recently, we've decided to phase out categorizing the single and album pages with these categories in favor of categorizing them by the year they were released. For example, instead of "Album", an album released in 2006 would be categorized "2006 Albums" (note the plural). If you happen to be working on or see a page categorized as "Single" or "Album", please take the time to change it! There are easily several hundred (perhaps a few thousand) release pages and one person can't change them all. In addition, when making new pages that fall into these categories, please remember to categorize them the new way. To everybody who has helped so far, thank you! Keep it up! ~ Wapiko 02:39, 16 August 2006 (JST) : I COMMAND YOU ALL TO LISTEN TO ME. D: ~ Wapiko 10:34, 30 August 2006 (JST) :: Sorry what? --User:Womby(Talk) ::: You make me cry at night. =( ~ Wapiko 11:44, 2 September 2006 (JST) :::: Only at night? --User:Womby(Talk) ::::: And right after breakfast. ~ Wapiko 11:47, 2 September 2006 (JST) ::::: You make me cry around 2PM. --zeli 13:41, 2 September 2006 (JST) :::::: Lmao. Anyway, hope you don't mind wapiko-chan but i've been going through by artist discography's and all and trying to change stuff. But do know i am helping. XD -- Eimii 13:44, 2 September 2006 (JST) ::::::: Nooo, that's perfect!! What I did for my first major round of editing was go through my own favorite artists listed on my page, and then just changed all their discography pages. I have a feeling we should maybe start doing this for DVDs though, despite my saying it's not necessary now. Oh well. One project at a time. ~ Wapiko 14:06, 2 September 2006 (JST) :::::::: I'll go to the "Single" category page and try to change everything there ^_^ (might take some time x_X) -- Sir Aleph 17:40, 20 December 2006 ::::::::: Thank you very much for your offer! :D I'll try to help out as well this week. ~ Wapiko 05:41, 21 December 2006 (JST) :::::::::: Apparently it's all done ^_^ Zara_02 did most of the singles and we did the albums together. Anything else...? ^_^" -- Sir Aleph 14:40 21 December 2006 ::::::::::: *dies* You guys make me a happy sysop! I suppose if you really get bored you could work on to categorize them. xD; If you don't know how to categorize something, have a flip through the categories to see what categories are currently in use =) ~ Wapiko 05:15, 22 December 2006 (JST) :::::::::::: ooh, i was getting so bored and wondered what to do next.. i start doing that now,and cause my holidays started yesterday it means i have a bit over week of complete boredom so if there comes something else to do let me know :) :) --Zara_02 ::::::::::::: I was working on the dead-end pages...but well the more work the less boredom :P --Sir Aleph Templates? I noticed recently how useful the H!P release templates are and was wondering about what people would think if we had them for other major artists as well, such as hamasaki ayumi or someone like that? Just a random thought i had. -- Eimii 10:51, 11 September 2006 (JST) : That is exactly what templates should exist for, no point maintaining the same information in multiple places. --~~ Version UP Just moved to mediawiki 1.7.1. --User:Womby(Talk) : Trying to get the IPs properly saved. --User:Womby(Talk) :: Still trying --User:Womby(Talk) ::: Ok we now have IPs, now to work out how to display / block them. --User:Womby(Talk) :::: This implies that we can block a certain IP now :D :D :D????? --zeli 10:53, 9 October 2006 (JST) ::::: That would be the intention, just gotta work out how to expose the functionality. --User:Womby(Talk) :Rock out. Thanks, Womby. --Pmsyyz 13:36, 9 October 2006 (JST) Korean Movie Names Most Korean movies come with two names, a Korean one and an English one. Since I have a website about movies I think I could help the film section, but I have this one question. So...just waiting for an answer ^_^ --Sir Aleph 14:27, 26 December 2006 : Go for the English name, then create a redirect at the Korean name that points to the English name. If you have an article at, say, Yeopgijeogin geunyeo, no one's going to have any clue what it is. --Saa 21:13, 27 December 2006 (JST) Missing images template? Should we make a missing images template for articles that have images that were lost in the accidental wipe? I think it'd be a good way to keep track of what we're missing. As we go along, we could just tag the top of the pages in question and keep note of it. ~ Wapiko 08:10, 21 January 2007 (JST) : I think I suggested that when the problem first came up, but Womby seemed opposed to it. I think it might be easier to make a template like the delete template, if we're gonna follow that route. :) --zeli 09:15, 21 January 2007 (JST) :: I wasnt opposed to it, I just couldnt work out a way to automatically tell what had been lost without checking every file listed in the database. --User:Womby(Talk) REMINDER ABOUT CAPS IN PAGES This is just a reminder to ALL USERS that we use proper English capitalization here and NOT necessarily what the artist has titled their release. In other words, if the release is called "RELEASE NAME" or "release name", we want to see it on this site as "Release Name". Thank you, and have a good day. ~ Wapiko 09:43, 18 April 2007 (JST) Recent Spammers If you notice users with crazy names (for example, MgjhdF04) and they're erasing large text from pages, they're a new kind of spambot. This time instead of adding spam though, they take away anything on the page after an ampersand. I've noticed they also sometimes add in or remove plus signs. o_o; Anyway, these ARE bots, so please revert pages when you see in Recent Changes that large parts of the page have been removed (this is evidenced by the bold text and a number like '-578'). The mods will get to banning them as fast as we can. Thanks! ~ Wapiko 01:40, 19 April 2007 (JST) Copying from Wikipedia I just want to reiterate that Wiki.thePPN does not tolerate copying from Wikipedia. If you're copying from an article that you yourself wrote, please mention it either in the Summary box when saving the page or putting a message on the article's talk page stating so. Not doing so will result in immediate marked for deletion. ~ Wapiko 03:20, 7 May 2007 (JST) I have a question regarding information. I had, I think, recieved permission to post information about a retro duet who had been popular in the 70s. Is it okay to put information too as long as I link the website, and give credit in the discussion page? I'm just wondering how that works. I get Wikipedia, but what about informative websites? XD; --Riri 14:45, 20 December 2007 (JST) : In my opinion, I think it's better to at least try to reword it in cases like this, and rewrite anything that looks biased. Saa, what do you think? ~ Wapiko 01:03, 21 December 2007 (JST) :: Yeah, reword it to make it more article-like, and cite the website as a source. --Saa 07:40, 21 December 2007 (JST) ::: Okay! Thank you! :D --Riri 11:43, 21 December 2007 (JST) Lyrics Saa and I have been talking and we think the lyrics in song pages have become unnecessary. As it is, many contributors here have been taking lyrics from other sites such as Cori-chan, Cherry Blossom Garden and other websites. While some of this is done with permission and given full credit, there's still many that have not been credited. Our main goal here is to provide information on the Japanese entertainment industry, and lyrics are not concrete information and as such are open to interpretation. They can easily be found online. This wiki isn't a lyric wiki; those do exist, but we have no plans on turning into one. Making a song page and adding actual information such as the song's producer, composer, arranger, etc are one thing, but lyrics tend to turn into excess information. If it's for some obscure artist, then whoever was dedicated enough to add their lyrics to the wiki can be dedicated enough to make either a website for the artist with the lyrics or their own lyrics site. (I've got mine at Livejournal for less upkeep/effort, but I know several of us here also have our own personal websites.) ~ Wapiko 14:08, 1 July 2007 (JST) Song pages This is another thing Saa and I have been discussing. In addition to the above, we think that putting all the information on one page (like the single or album the song comes from) is a better idea than making individual pages for each song. If all we know is the composer, arranger, producer, etc., wouldn't it be better to just keep the information all on one page? I can understand song pages that have a lot of "diambiguation" (see: any of Hikki's songs) but if all we know are basic credits like the ones I've just listed, it's a bit unnecessary to make an individual page for each song, especially if the lyrics aren't going to be there anymore. Your thoughts? ~ Wapiko 03:12, 4 July 2007 (JST) : Without lyrics there really isn't much content to put on a song page. I like the pages how they are, lyrics and data, but I can see your point about most of them being copied. All of mine have been from lyrics books and been quite a bit of work, but that's an effort not everybody is willing to taken when they're readily available online. If we're taking the lyrics out, then we should at least link to an accurate copy and translation, though, because I feel like not doing that would be dropping the ball on our part. I wish there was an easier way to go about it but I think this is one of the limitations of wiki software. --zeli 04:17, 4 July 2007 (JST) :: I think I need to correct myself a bit - listing all of these things is good as long as there's enough to make it informative. In most album/single cases, one producer does the entire album. The song pages are good if they can additionally list any other albums the song has appeared on, if it's been covered, remixed, or sampled in any way. It's also good to have commentary from the artist as long as it can be backed up or cited somewhere. But if all that's going to go on a song page is something like "Keep Giving is the fifth track from Zwei's Pretty Queen album. It was written by ____." isn't enough, don't you agree? =/ I really like the structure of a lot of the Hikki pages for that reason (see Keep Tryin' (song) for one) because they contain her comments on it and whatever remixes have been officially released of the song, as well as instrumentals and other discs it appears on. ~ Wapiko 09:12, 4 July 2007 (JST) :: Regarding lyrics: yes, we should link to an accurate copy and translation where available. For the ones you did, can you make a page somewhere and then link to them? Put them on Livejournal, like Wapiko mentioned. Or Google Pages if you want to get free hosting to work on your own HTML. There are a ton of places to get hosting cheap or free online for lyrics. :: As for song pages, I need to clarify a bit. My main point about song pages would be that I identify a single with its A-side. If I want to learn about a single, I don't want to go to one page to learn about it as a single and a separate page to learn about it as a song. If lyrics are taken out, then all of the song information can be put on the same page as the single. The only exception is when it's a double (or more) A-side, in which case the single would be at One / Two, and the songs can be at One and Two. B-sides and album songs can have separate pages. If they have very little information in them, that's fine. them. That's part of the point of a wiki, that the information and links build up slowly over time. For example, there's no page for Ai~n! Dance no Uta, but tells you a lot of information about it already and will be useful when that page is finally made. --Saa 02:08, 5 July 2007 (JST) ::: I know my vote doesn't mean anything, but I vote for the above. --User:Womby(Talk) : Ok. If no one has any objections then we can start implementing this (removing (song) pages and lyrics). --Saa 08:57, 19 July 2007 (JST) :: While it pains me to see them go, I look at all the broken song links and know they will most likely never be filled. It's just too great an undertaking to create a page for every song to list every minute detail. So I'm going to have to agree with Saa on this. --zeli 13:32, 19 July 2007 (JST) :::I am not really a member of this wiki, but I have been watching it for a while (the recent changes is in my RSS feed, right next to the wiki I admin) and I have been wanting to do this for some time. :::I work at http://www.lyricwiki.org and am a member of the Japan lyrics group over there. I don't know the best place to do this here, but I would like to suggest cooperation between our two wikis. We would like to supply song lyrics, and your wiki supply artist profiles. :::I hope that I am not out of line for doing this. I hope that we can work something out. :::Teknomunk 13:44, 19 July 2007 (JST)http://www.lyricwiki.org/User:Teknomunk :::: Your site doesn't have a license. Our license is Attribution-ShareAlike; all our copyright info is available at Wiki.theppn:Copyrights. We have no right to modify our license and apply it retroactively to our content for a cooperation. Aside from that, it's up to whoever contributed the lyrics in the first place to go post them in your wiki. --Saa 06:17, 20 July 2007 (JST) :::::I wasn't suggesting that we take the lyrics already here, just that we appear in the "External Links" sections. Having cross-links would be good enough. :::::Teknomunk 11:46, 20 July 2007 (JST) :::::: Oh. Then I don't understand the point of a cross-linking cooperation. If someone's looking for lyrics on your wiki, presumably they already know the artist and wouldn't really care for a link to information about them. A quick google search will turn us up, anyway. There aren't very many pages with lyrics here. The ones that do fall into two categories: posted from somewhere else, with credit and a link, or worked on by a member here and posted directly. In the first case the original page can be linked, and in the second the user is free to host their lyrics elsewhere and link to them. I don't see the point of having lyrics on a wiki, especially foreign lyrics with translations that are open to interpretation. If a user who has been posting lyrics here hosts them on their own site somewhere, they have more control over it, get better attribution (and recognition and credibility), and aren't subject to other people editing them as they see fit. It bothers me that there's no attribution on your site for the lyrics added by bots. And you have no way of verifying where lyrics that random users post are coming from. --Saa 12:42, 20 July 2007 (JST) ::::::: Ok, I just thought I would mention that we exist. Thanks for you time. Teknomunk 12:51, 20 July 2007 (JST) : Hmm...I just had a couple additional thoughts about getting rid of song pages that just occured to me now when I was changing a few of the pages: :*Some of our most popular pages are song pages :*By getting rid of the main single track's song pages, it decreases the actual number of pages on the Wiki, leading to the Wiki falling in preference when people Google search for artists (meaning the Wiki will get less popular). --Martzb00r 19:53, 21 July 2007 (JST) :: Shouldn't be a problem. ::* There aren't that many (song) pages that are popular; I counted 4 in the top 200 and 11 in the top 500. And to think of it another way: it's just traffic that's going to get redirected to the single page. Yes, the single pages for those songs might have a lower view count, but if the info was together from the beginning, the view count for the single page would be at the same level or higher than the (song) page is right now. ::* I don't understand this part about Google. I'm not sure what total number of web pages on a site has to do with Google Ranking. An unscientific count of the number of (song) pages in the wiki (search for song in page titles) tells me that there are 586 of them, and that search includes pages that legitimately should have "Song" in the title, like Song for You, Love Song, and Minimoni Song Daihyakka 1 Kan. So ~550-575 (song) pages out of 10,510 isn't that much, especially considering that we hit 10k a month ago. The (song) pages will be offset in another month, so it shouldn't be a concern. Also, there will still be redirects on the (song) pages, so they'll still technically be there. --Saa 22:16, 21 July 2007 (JST) Dated Songs When we're going through all the artists' song pages and merging the extra info into the article (and, I fugre, adding Category:Songs to the single pages' categories too), should we take the plunge and change the song category too having a year as well? Like, all of the others have started becoming dated (i.e. Category:2007 Singles) --Martzb00r 15:25, 20 July 2007 (JST) : We should, it makes sense. But what would we do if: :* a song was on a single one year, then an album the next year, and a best-of another year (etc.)? :* a song was released one year, and a remix was done the next? :* a song was released one year, then covered by someone else a different year? : --Saa 20:14, 20 July 2007 (JST) :: I'm going to step back and wait until this is all finalized before returning to making single and album pages so I don't create more of the wrong format. I'll work on other stuff (artist bios *cough*) in the meantime... But definitely make it known when we know exactly what direction we're going in? Then we'll all help en masse, probably. xD; --zeli 10:51, 23 July 2007 (JST) ::: Don't let this stop you from creating stuff. Categories can be changed in what, 3 seconds? --Saa 13:02, 23 July 2007 (JST) :: As for what I asked above, here's my thoughts on each. ::* Only put the year that the song first came out. If we put each year it was on a release, then some of them will have many years, though they're only known as being from the year it was first released. Example: Love Machine is a 1999 song. No one considers it a 2000 song (from when it was put on 3rd-Love Paradise), nor do people consider it a 2001 song from when it was put on Best! Morning Musume 1. And it is definitely not a 2005 song, when the single was re-released with a bonus track. ::* To be consistent with what I said below (and above), just put the year of the original song, not the remix. ::* This is where it can get crazy. Example: Furusato by Morning Musume. From that list of covers, 4 of them are legitimate albums, which is still a lot of years to put down (1999 for the original, and 2001, 2002, and 2004 for the covers). The covers aren't really that well known, and many people would do double-takes if it said all those years. They're covers by other H!P artists, and the covers don't have separate pages. So I think it'll be safe to just put the original year (that the page is based on) for it. And if a different artist from a different label covered it, they'd probably have their own page. Another example: True Colors (Tsuchiya Anna). The original is by Cyndi Lauper in 1986, but the page is about the Tsuchiya Anna version, so it's a 2006 song. Likewise True Colours (Hajime Chitose) is a 2003 song. :: (Kind of rambly, but) I think that covers most weird situations. If anyone has any other thoughts on this, please post them. Mine are random thoughts up for discussion. --Saa 13:02, 23 July 2007 (JST) :I disagree with the idea. Let's just keep the songs category as songs. It'll get way to confusing. It's hard to say when a specific 'song' was released - albums and singles releases have specific dates, songs don't. It's also hard to say where a song first appears. A song could be a hidden track or a B-side of a single that not many people notice. Killybunny 19:42, 24 April 2008 (JST) :: Well Killy, this is a year old and we do date the songs. We date the songs from when their first release was on. So if a song was a single in 2004 and placed on an album in 2005, it be a 2004 song since that's it's original release. As for the b-side stuff, just because many people don't notice it, doesn't mean it wasn't released then. ~themonkeyofdoom ::: No, I meant, someone might label a song by the wrong year because they don't realise it has already been released earlier as a B-side of a single. Sorry, I'm so bad at English. Killybunny 18:39, 6 May 2008 (JST) Account Purging I've already made a short front page notice about the recent purging, but I'll explain here in detail why and what. You may have noticed that the Wiki has been getting an insane amount of spam recently. In early August, a CAPTCHA system was put in place for new registration in order to protect the Wiki against these spambots. However, this also added a CAPTCHA when major edits were made to pages, which hindered the contribution of some users. We appreciate all of your contributions, so in order to prevent your leaving the edit CAPTCHA was removed. In turn, the spammers came back. As it turned out, these spammers had signed up many weeks ago with dormant accounts and were simply waiting to make edits. When Womby, Saa and I found out there were around 10,000 of these accounts, we decided to take action and purged all accounts that hadn't made any edits. We apologize if you're a human and your account was removed in the purge, but look at it this way: you can sign up again, and the spammers can't. This way the wiki stays cleaner. :D If you have any questions, please add them here or you can email them to wiki.theppnREMOVECAPITALS@gmail.com. ~ Wapiko 11:55, 26 August 2007 (JST) : I somewhat feel responsibility. it apologizes. I do not do the new large-scale editing for a while. If there is the cooperation of each person's uploading "cover image" newly, it will be settled. ^_^ --walk 20:03, 26 August 2007 (JST) :: Haha, no way, Walk! It certainly wasn't your fault, and I'm sure you're not the only one who was experiencing the CAPTCHA frustration. Please continue to help out here as much as you can! ~ Wapiko 02:08, 27 August 2007 (JST) ::: Thank you. If there is the article that is suitable for me, I will edit it and effect of the account parsing is great!! Thanks! --walk 10:52, 27 August 2007 (JST) About discography CD art If the picture is unavailable or now printing, and you really have the urge to do the discography even if the CD art is not available, you can use this picture: http://wiki.theppn.org/Image:Now_Printing.jpg --Bambi : Why not just leave out a picture? They're not required, especially if one doesn't exist. --Saa 09:46, 31 October 2007 (JST) Oblivion Dust Limited Items in the articule about Oblivion Dust, the user Speedmasteroblivion erase the LIMITED ITEMS several times. I would like an administrator locked the user or the article. I told him/her, but he/she follows http://wiki.theppn.org/User_talk:Speedmasteroblivion --Maestrotaku 05:43, 16 January 2008 (JST) Music Wiki Network Hello Wiki.theppn. I'm one of the founders of Wikia.com. We're launching the Wikia Music Network and I would like to invite this wiki to join. We are offering free wiki hosting to all music communities. I've put up a page about hosting your music wiki at Wikia which covers some of the frequently asked questions about this. As well as free hosting, we can help to promote Wiki.theppn and drive more readers and potential contributors to it. If anyone has any questions about Wikia, feel free to or leave a message on my talk page at the Music Wikia. I'd love to hear the views of this community about joining Wikia. --Angela Beesley 12:52, 13 February 2008 (JST) : No thanks, we're not interested. We don't have any problems with hosting, nor do we wish to be a part of a for-profit farm with ads. --Saa 13:04, 13 February 2008 (JST) : I absolutely agree with Saa. I wouldn't mind moving, but until you remove all those ads and change your layout to a simpler, wiki-like layout that is easy to read/navigate, I wouldn't even consider moving. Killybunny 19:34, 24 April 2008 (JST) Japanese: 'Romaji' vs. 'Waapuro' For Japanese-related articles, are we using the 'Romaji' system or the 'Waapuro (Waado-purosessaa-roumaji)' romanization system in wiki.theppn? (Please don't answer if you don't know what the difference between the two is.) Killybunny 19:14, 24 April 2008 (JST) Chinese: English name If a Chinese singer has an English name, what do we use? Do we use the pinyin or the English name? e.g. Alan Kuo's Chinese name in pinyin is Ke You Lun, if I were to create a page about him would the title of the page be Alan Kuo or Ke You Lun? Undo I'm faily new here. Could anyone tell me how to undo changes? Thanks. Same title, same singer, but not the same product I am trying to do Tokunaga Hideaki's discography but I'm not too sure about his two BIRDS releases : one is a single, and one is an album. How do I name them ? I may be totally stupid but I can't seem to find the answer in the Style Guide. ladyteruki 12:06, 25 April 2008 (GMT+1) : I'd say make the single "Birds" since it will be both the single and the song page, and make the album "Birds (album)". ~themonkeyofdoom ::Better, Birds (single) for the single, Birds (album) for the album and Birds for the disambiguation page.--Pizca 00:59, 1 May 2008 (JST) :::But if their is only two Birds releases and their by the same artist, I don't see a point of a disambig. We could redirect Birds to Bird, and add them to that disambig. ~themonkeyofdoom ::::Oh, I didn't know there was a disambig page for Bird. Nevermind, because there are more "birds", Easy Listening and The Skunx 2005 Live. Now we have a single, album and 2 songs, so I guess it would be Birds (single), Birds (album), Birds (Sakamoto Maaya song), and Birds (Rux song). --Pizca 01:14, 1 May 2008 (JST) :::::I like the idea of Birds redirecting to Bird, I'll probably do that. So you confirm there is no general guideline in these cases, right ? Ah, I forgot I had the same problem with both his single and album named Revolution, but I guess it's the same answer.--Ladyteruki 01:21, 1 May 2008 (JST) :::::: The same thing happened (ironically) with bird's Mindtravel singles and albums. You just label one "album" and one "single". ~ Wapiko 01:55, 1 May 2008 (JST) Rie fu I'm relatively new here and I'm confused about the setout and titling of Wiki.theppn pages. I've noticed nearly all pages about artists are titled "Surname name" because that is the order of surnames and given names in Korean, Chinese and Japanese languages. So would anyone like to tell me why Rie fu and not Fu Rie? (Please use simple sentences, my English is bad.) Killybunny 14:29, 26 April 2008 (JST) : "Rie fu" is a nickname, not a formal name. - Yumi 14:50, 26 April 2008 (JST) : Yes, stagenames take priority. ~ Wapiko 15:01, 26 April 2008 (JST) ::Eeh? But "Nana Mizuki" is 近藤 奈々's stage name yet the page is titled Mizuki Nana. Killybunny 17:57, 6 May 2008 (JST) ::: Surname/given name order only applies in situations when a person assumes both a surname and given name. (In Mizuki's instance, she assumed both and thusly the name order applies to her.) But with those that assume nicknames, they only have a given name and the name order does not apply. In Rie fu's case, "Rie fu" is her nickname, the two parts cannot be separated. In "Rie fu," "Rie" does not represent a given name and "fu" does not represent a surname. Hopefully that's clear, it seems a bit wordy. - Yumi 18:31, 6 May 2008 (JST) ::::I'm not sure if I understand...I mean, fu is short for Funakoshi, her surname, yes? Sorry if I'm inconvenient. Killybunny 18:53, 13 May 2008 (JST) :::::But fu, is not her name, 'Funakoshi is. So Rie fu is a stage name. ~themonkeyofdoom ::::::Like I said before Nana Mizuki's her real name is "近藤奈々" not Nana Mizuki or Mizuki Nana. Killybunny 17:32, 15 May 2008 (JST) ::::::: Again, it's the difference between stage name and nickname. In stage names one assumes a "name" with a surname and given name (Mizuki Naka), whereas a nickname does not. For example, Rie fu and Gal Sone are nicknames; they DO NOT represent a surname and given name, rather just a nickname with two words. (It might be easier to understand if you thought of their names as Rie-fu or Gal-Sone, the two parts are connected.) People that go by stage names like 水樹奈々, 三佳千夏, or 長手絢香 are assuming a surname and given name and use the surname/given name order. - Yumi 17:48, 15 May 2008 (JST) ::::::::Aah, I see now. Thank You. Killybunny 18:25, 15 May 2008 (JST) Enhanced Community Portal ? I do know this is not wikipedia here, still I feel there would be a few things wiki.theppn could learn from them, especially about the organization of the community. I have been trying to add informations here and there for some time, and rencently, I have been contributing more frequently, but I still feel a bit lost around here. For example, the link to the forum doesn't seem to work (or is it just me ?), but it seems to be about the tracker anyway. My point is that the Community Portal accessed through the menu is basically just a big (and maybe messy too) talk page. It would be interesting to make the wiki easier to use for new contributors, but also for regular users who would certainly find it both attractive and practical. Some examples : *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Community_Portal : this isn't too appealing but that would be a start *http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikipedia:Autorenportal : this one seems very easy to use The Wiki.theppn:Notices would take great advantage of this, among other pages such as Wiki.theppn:Style Guide or even the Main Page. Of course wiki.theppn doesn't need as many different pages as wikipedia, but for instance, the fact that the Main Page's talk and the Community Portal's talk seem to be used for the same purposes by users is misleading, and a more organized portal would direct users to only one proper page for discussions. What wiki.theppn is or not could also be made clearer in a more developped page, without using the Main Page, or even worse, its talk page, where we talk about a lot of things but not always the Main Page itself. The list goes on and on about the benefits of this... As I am not an admin here, and of course I am not as experienced as some other members who have been contributing a lot more, I don't want to initiate anything before asking for ideas/permission/advices/opinions, but I'm sure we would all take benefit of some Community Portal enhancement. The only fact it would be come a portal instead of a simple (but long) talk page would already be great.--Ladyteruki 00:30, 1 May 2008 (JST) : I agree with much of this, and will relay it to Womby. ~ Wapiko 02:00, 1 May 2008 (JST) Japanese: Katakana Do we romanise katakana directly or do we change it to fit the word it represents? For example, "ミサイル イノベーション" can be romanised directly as Misairu Inobeeshon, but has been changed to fit Missile Innovation. it is fairly obvious that "Misairu Inobeeshon" was meant to fit "Missile Innovation". However, what about other words that aren't so obvious? Here are some examples: *トラブ "torabu" could mean "travel" or "trouble" *ホル "horu" could mean "hole" or "hall" *レード "redo" could be "red," "read" (past tense) or "led" etc. Another thing to note is that sometimes the words get shortened, e.g. ワープロ "waapuro" is shortened from "word processor" and アニメ "anime" is shortened of "animation". However, whenever anime is written in katakana -- although it came from English -- it is directly romanised into "anime" not "animation". It may also be confusing when some words are written in kata kana even though they're not foreign, e.g. Misekake is written with katakana, which can only be directly romanised. So the final question is, do we romanise katakana directly or do we change it to fit the word it represents? Killybunny 19:11, 13 May 2008 (JST) :We use the word it reprsents. ~themonkeyofdoom : And in cases where it's a Japanese word, we romanize it fairly directly. ~ Wapiko 23:50, 13 May 2008 (JST)